Birthday Kisses
by LuvFiction Xxxx
Summary: Everyone has seemed to forget Jerome's birthday, or have they? Mara might just have the perfect present to cheer up Jerome HOA One Shot Day 2013


**I know it's not HoA one-shot day, but I won't be here when it happens so here is my one-shot**

* * *

Jerome woke up early he looked at the clock and smiled. It was 7:01 and he couldn't be happier.

He got out of bed and got dressed, it was Saturday so everyone was sleeping in, not Jerome, because today was his birthday.

He walked into the kitchen expecting to see Trudy, she was always up early, especially on people's birthdays.

"Trudy?" Jerome said, he didn't get an answer "Trudy?!" Jerome said loudly.

"OH sweetie you're up early for a Saturday" Trudy said as she walked down the stairs.

"Yea, because today is a special day" Jerome smiled.

"Really? and what day is that?" Trudy said as she started to make bacon and eggs.

"You're kidding right?" Jerome asked confused, Trudy never forgot a birthday.

Trudy looked up from her cooking and Jerome realized that she really did forget.

"Is anything wrong sweetie?" Trudy asked.

"No, nothings wrong" Jerome said sadly.

Jerome went into the hallway and saw Victor come down the stairs.

"VICTOR!" Jerome shouted.

"What?!" Victor asked slightly scared, Jerome had caught him off guard and scared him by shouting "Do not shout, Mr Clarke."

"you know what day it is, don't you?" Jerome looked up at him from where he was on the stairs with hopeful filled blue eyes

"Of course I do"Victor snarled, and Jerome's smile brightened just by the fact that someone remembered his birthday "It's Saturday" Victor said as he pushed past Jerome.

Jerome's smile dropped, of course Victor forgot but he still couldn't believe that Trudy did. He decided to go back to his room and see if Alfie was up, his best friend was sure to remember the importance of today.

Jerome walked in and was surprised to see Alfie was up.

"Hey" Jerome smiled "You're up early."

"Yea you woke me up" Alfie stretched "by shouting at Victor."

"oh...sorry"Jerome said but he couldn't help but smile "Do you know why I'm in a great mood?" Jerome raised one of his eyebrows

Alfie smiled wide and ran to his friend "Did Trudy make chocolate chip pancakes?" Alfie asked excited.

"What? I don't know?" Jerome said a little disappointed.

"Aw, then what could be special about today?" Alfie's smile dropped as did Jerome's.

Jerome walked out of the room and Alfie followed. They walked into the living room and sat at the table for breakfast.

"My my looks like everyone is getting up early today" Trudy smiled as she watched Fabian, Eddie, KT and Patricia walk in.

"Do any of you what day it is?" Jerome asked as they sat down, all he got was yawns and stretches.

Jerome looked around the table for a sign that anyone remembered.

"Is it not Saturday?" Joy said as she walked in.

"It's more than just an ordinary Saturday" Jerome said a little annoyed.

"What could be special about today" Eddie yawned.

"Everyday is special" Willow smiled as she skipped into the room.

"Willow how are you so awake?" KT yawned.

Willow shrugged and Jerome smiled,Willow would remember.

"Willow?" Jerome said as she sat down.

"Yes, Jerome?" She said brightly.

"Do you know what day today is?" Jerome asked.

"A very sunny smiley Saturday" She said brightly and Jerome frowned.

"Jerome why do you keep asking what day it is?" Fabian asked as he poured himself some cereal

Jerome didn't answer he just slumped in his chair.

Just then Mara walked in, and Jerome resisted asking the question.

she walked in and sat beside Joy.

everyone ate breakfast,everyone except Jerome.

"Jerome are you feeling alright?" Trudy asked, everyone stopped eating to look at either Trudy or Jerome.

"Maybe I'm sick" Jerome muttered.

"Oh dear maybe you should go back to bed?"

"No, because maybe I'm just sick and tired of this and need to go for a walk" Jerome said as he got up, just as he was leaving he turned to Mara "Mara do you know what day it is and why it is important to me?"

"It's Saturday and I have no idea" Mara simply answered.

Jerome stormed from the room and out the door, he need to cool off.

* * *

Jerome had been gone all day, little did he know that as soon as he left everyone started to get ready for his birthday surprise.

It was now 7:01 pm and Jerome had still not come back. Trudy was beginning to get worried.

"Did we go too far with the 'I forgot' thing?" KT asked.

"I'm sure he'll walk through that door any second now" Fabian said hopefully.

"I think we might have gone too far" Mara agreed with KT.

"He'll get hungry or cold soon, and then he'll have to come back" Patricia said.

"No, I'm going to look for him" Mara said as she ran out the door.

* * *

Jerome was sitting at a bench trying not to cry,but it was all getting a bit too much and he finally let it out.

Jerome cried, he cried not because everyone forgot his birthday,he cried because no one seemed to care about him,no one cared enough to remember.

"Jerome?" Mara's soft small voice cut through the cold air.

Jerome's head shot up and he quickly dried his eyes and hide his face.

"What do you want?" Jerome said his voice was rough from crying.

"Jerome no one forgot your birthday" Mara said as she sat beside him.

"What?" Jerome asked as he looked at her.

"We were just pretending to forget, I'm so sorry if I upset you" Mara said feeling bad that she took part in this.

"Did...did you get me a present?" Jerome joked.

"I did" Mara smiled as she leaned in.

Jerome noticed this he closed his eyes and kissed Mara Jaffray. as they kissed Mara wiped away the tears on his cheeks, when they broke apart for air Jerome smiled.

"Happy birthday, Jerome" Mara whispered.

"Thanks for remembering" Jerome smiled as they kissed again.

* * *

Jerome and Mara returned to the house where Jerome was greeted by hugs and birthday kisses.

* * *

**I had to rush this because I'm going camping in like 2 hours, I just need to write a story for the one-shot day**

**Keep Calm & Luv Fiction...**


End file.
